Conter ou não conter, eis a questão
by Amlia B
Summary: Mal entendidos: eles estão em toda parte. O problema é quando eles atrapalham os sentimentos e acabam quebrando corações. Oneshot. HaruxRin.


Conter ou não conter, eis a questão.

"Quer saber... Por que simplesmente não vai lá e fala com ele? Tornaria tudo mais simples."

É, isso também foi o que ele tinha pensado essa manhã.

-"Por que simplesmente não vai lá e fala com ele?", sim... Genial, Makoto, genial. Por que você não chega para a pessoa de quem você gostou por anos e que, coincidentemente, é seu amigo de infância, super irritante, mente fechada, em tanto quanto idiota e provavelmente 100% hétero e diz, do nada, que gosta dela? Ah, lembrei, porque você não está nessa situação.

Haruka parou de andar, fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. A noite já tinha caído e estrelas surgiam no horizonte. Uma brisa fria soprava na direção do oceano, que ele tanto amava, fazendo-o trazer seu casaco para mais perto do corpo.

O garoto de olhos azuis tinha tomado uma decisão (com um pouco de pressão de seu melhor amigo de olhos verdes), que era a de se declarar para ninguém menos que seu amigo e rival na natação: Matsuoka Rin.

Haruka tinha percebido sua atração pelo outro anos atrás, quando ambos eram crianças, mas pensava que era apenas uma forte amizade. Esse pensamento mudou quando Rin foi para a Austrália.

Anos se passaram, e ele agora tem a chance de se declarar, mas mesmo assim hesita, protela. Adia o inevitável momento utilizando a desculpa de que seria melhor esperar os campeonatos municipais serem concluídos. ("Antes tarde do que nunca", foi o que Makoto tinha dito com um sorriso).

O que nos traz de volta a situação atual. Haruka estava a caminho da academia em que Rin estudava para se "declarar". Haruka se perguntava como uma ideia tão idiota, agora, poderia ter parecido tão boa, meras horas atrás.

Ele passou a mão por seus longos cabelos negros e suspirou. Abrindo os olhos novamente, percebeu que já estava quase nos portões da academia, poderia simplesmente ir e...

E o que?

Dando uma risada sem humor - que para qualquer pessoa normal não passaria de uma respiração mais forte - ele se virou para ir embora.

Ele era um covarde?

Talvez.

Ele tinha medo?

Com certeza.

Ele tinha vergonha disso?

Absolutamente não.

Antes de se afastar totalmente dos portões, ele ouviu vozes fracas, mas ele pôde reconhecer uma delas, por mais fraca que fosse, em qualquer lugar.

-Rin...- ele disse virando-se na direção das vozes e inconscientemente andando em sua direção.

Haruka adentrou o território da academia, até chegar a um lugar recluso e isolado pelas arvores, longe de olhos curiosos.

Perfeito para casais...

-Sem-sempai... E-eu tenho que te di-dizer uma coisa - uma voz hesitante disse.

Haruka percebeu duas pessoas paradas no centro da clareira, iluminadas apenas pela luz da Lua. Aquele quem tinha acabado de falar era o garoto que estava sempre grudado em Rin, para incômodo de Haruka, e a outra era ninguém menos que...

-Rin...- Haruka disse suavemente, mas foi quase inaudível, já que nenhum do outros dois o percebeu parado escondido nas sombras das árvores.

-Sim, meu houkai?- disse Rin, numa voz anormalmente suave, o oposto de seu "normal".

Haruka nunca o tinha ouvido usar aquele tom, suave, calmo, mágico...

-E-eu gosto de você! De verdade! Mu-muito mais que qualquer um!

O coração de Haruka pareceu congelar em seu peito.

_Rejeite, rejeite, rejeite! _Era o que tanto sua mente quanto seu coração gritavam.

-Então acho que é uma coincidência, certo? Já que eu também gosto de você mais do que qualquer um. - Rin respondeu, com um sorriso que derreteria até um diamante.

Foi naquele lugar encantado e naquela noite perfeita para os amantes que o coração de Haruka foi quebrado pela primeira vez.

o.O.o

Normalmente, quando alguém tem seu coração quebrado por uma paixão não correspondida, essa pessoa se resumiria a um monte de lágrima, lenços de papel, chocolate, filmes tristes e um ombro amigo onde chorar.

Mas estamos falando de Nanase Haruka, então não podemos falar do "normal".

Logo após o dialogo digno de um filme romântico clássico, o mais novo casal formado tinha se movido numa posição em que Haruka não podia ver seus rostos, o que era até bom, já que ficara óbvio que estavam se preparando para consumar sua união com um beijo.

Haruka tinha ido embora antes de confirmar sua teoria, mas confirmação já não era necessária depois das palavras e tons usados.

Ele estava em seu templo, seu local de isolamento e conforto do mundo exterior: a banheira. Na noite anterior tinha feito peixe frito, jantado, tomado um longo banho e ido dormir, sem lágrimas, sem telefonemas desesperados para um amigo, nada fora de sua rotina.

Suspirando pela milésima vez naquela manhã, ele afundou na água, na esperança de apagar as memórias na noite passada, sem muito sucesso.

Ainda debaixo d'agua, ele viu um vulto bem conhecido se aproximar da borda da banheira e sorrir gentilmente para sua forma distorcida pela água.

Haruka emergiu, jogando seus cabelos para o lado de forma charmosa e digna de uma comercial de shampoo.

-Bom dia, Haru-chan. – ele disse, sorrindo como sempre.

-Eu já disse para parar com o "chan", e o que você está fazendo aqui? Hoje nem tem aula, então não precisava vir me chamar.

- Eu sei, mas queria vir ver como estava... Perguntar sobre sua vida, como passou a noite... Essas coisas. - Makoto disse, rindo, mesmo diante da rudeza de seu amigo.

Ah, a noite anterior. Makoto quem tinha dado a ideia, não que Haruka culpasse seu amigo, mas ele não queria ter que falar sobre a experiência tão cedo na manhã.

O garoto de cabelos negros sorriu sombriamente, algo que não passava de uma leve elevação dos cantos dos lábios, algo que poderia se passar por felicidade por ver água nadável, mas, para Makoto, era uma expressão totalmente diferente.

-Não me diga... Ele te rejeitou, Haruka? –Makoto perguntou hesitante, se arrependendo de ter tocado no assunto.

-Não pareça tão depressivo e nem ouse sentir pena de mim. E não, eu não fui rejeitado.

-Isso é um alívio, mas então por que essa expressão desolada?...

Ele não respondeu por alguns instantes, o silencio pesando suas próximas palavras.

-Nitori estava se declarando para o Rin. –ele respondeu um tanto distante, olhando pela janela.

O outro se calou por alguns instantes, procurando esperança para dar à seu amigo.

-Mas talvez Rin o rejeite...

-E Rin o aceitou, Makoto. Ele não só o aceitou, como também disse gostar dele do mesmo jeito e se beijarem... –a expressão de Haruka subiu um nível de desolação.

-Você viu eles se beijarem?

-Não...

-Então! Ainda há esperança, Haruka!

-Não procure esperança onde não existe, Makoto. Ter esperança pode ser bom às vezes, mas se torna um fardo quando ela não passa de uma tentativa desesperada de se apegar a algo e acreditar que ainda é possível quando na verdade não é. –Haruka olhou para Makoto com olhos determinados.

O garoto mais alto ficou com uma expressão desolada, como se ele fosse a pessoa não correspondida, o que, se tratando de sua personalidade gentil e sensível, deveria como ele estava se sentindo.

De repente, Haruka sentiu como se tivesse chutado um gatinho. Que bruxaria é essa?!

-Estou com fome, vou fazer cavalhinha. – ele disse do nada.

Makoto saiu de seu transe de depressão e sorriu, nem um pouco como seu sorriso alegre usual, mas foi o bastante para o momento, e estendeu a mão para o garoto na banheira quem saiu.

Usando a roupa de natação.

o.O.o

Num silencioso acordo, os dois tinham concordado em não conversar sobre o assunto, afinal não havia mais nada a se dizer.

Isso não impedia Makoto de se preocupar com seu melhor amigo, prestando mais atenção nele do que o normal, muito menos impedia Haruka de pensar em Rin, por mais que ele tentasse esquecer.

Mas esquece-lo era com certeza algo mais do impossível, mais do impensável.

Era errado.

-Você tem certeza que está bem com o treinamento? –Makoto perguntou.

-Sim, não é como se eu fosse perder a chance de nadar - respondeu Haruka.

-Não sobre nadar, com isso é óbvio que você não tem problemas. É sobre Rin... É a academia dele, ele com certeza vai estar lá, e Nitori também. Podemos...

-Não tem problema nenhum.

-Mas...

-Makoto.

Eles se olharam, e o mais alto se calou. Ele podia ver o que os olhos azuis de seu amigo lhe diziam, e ele decidiu ouvir.

Após os conflitos resolvidos, ambos pegaram suas bolsas e saíram da casa de Makoto, com uma despedida alegre da família do garoto de olhos verdes, e foram para a academia, onde teriam um treino conjunto.

Desde o incidente (como Makoto decidiu chamar) Haruka vinha dormindo na casa de Makoto, ou vice versa, qualquer coisa para que ele não ficasse sozinho. Haru entendia os esforços de seu amigo, e por isso não reclamava (muito).

Eles chegaram à academia, e na entrada encontram Nagisa, Rei, Gou e... Rin.

Makoto imediatamente olhou para Haru, em busca de desconforto ou lágrimas ou alguma coisa do tipo que ele faria. Mas não viu nada em Haru, nada além dele mesmo. Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Makoto não pode dizer se Haru estava sendo verdadeiro ou se estava usando uma máscara.

-Yo! Haru-chan, Mako-chan! Aqui!- Nagisa gritou acenado.

-Eles já nos viram! Por que ficar gritando?- resmungou Rei.

Uma discussão começou entre Nagisa, Rei e eventualmente Gou, nada que chamasse a atenção dos outros três garotos presentes.

Makoto alternou o olhar entre Rin e Haruka, ambos se olhando com expressões vazias, nem raiva, nem desafio, nem nada... Era um pouco perturbador.

Para alívio do gentil adolescente, Rin finalmente teve uma reação! Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e analisou Haruka dos pés a cabeça, como um tubarão que analisa a presa... Como Haruka não tremeu sob aqueles penetrantes olhos que se comparam a facas, Makoto não soube dizer, e provavelmente nunca saberá.

-Algum problema?- Haruka disse do nada, surpreendendo Makoto.

Rin focou seu olhar nas piscinas que eram os olhos do outro e de alguma forma suas sobrancelhas se aproximaram mais ainda. Haruka não mostrou emoção, apesar das palavras brutas, uma perfeita folha em branco, uma parede impenetrável, uma fortaleza construída pelas decepções da vida.

-Você só parece um pouco...- Rin deu uma pausa, procurando as palavras certas- triste.

Makoto quase desmaiou ali mesmo naquela hora. Como Rin podia simplesmente olhar para Haruka e em segundos ver suas verdadeiras emoções?! Não era ele o especialista em ler o amante de água?! O que está acontecendo com o mundo esses dias?!

-É claro que estou triste - respondeu Haruka, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, - já são 9 da manhã e eu ainda não entrei na água.

Com isso, ele simplesmente passou pelo grupo, seguindo sozinho na frente, sabendo que os outros seguiriam.

Rin continuou com aquela expressão, e Makoto pensou ter visto por um momento algo semelhante à preocupação, mas isso logo sumiu.

O grupo alcançou o jovem de cabelos negros, mas como ainda estavam atrás, ninguém pode ver a leve contorção em seus lábios.

Apesar de tubarões terem um sexto sentido.

o.O.o.

O treino tinha ido normal, para alívio de Makoto e, para alívio silencioso de Haruka, Nitori não estava presente, alguma coisa haver com o clube de teatro da escola.

-Hei! O que vocês vão fazer agora?- Nagisa perguntou enquanto saiam da academia- podíamos todos ir almoçar naquela nova loja de takoyaki!

-Hum... Parece uma boa ideia.- Rei respondeu.

-Eu topo!- Gou concordou prontamente.

-Mako-chan, Rin-chan, Haru-chan, o que vocês acham?- Nagisa importunou (tadinho...).

-Parece uma boa...- disse Makoto- Haru-chan?

-Se tiver de peixe eu vou.

-Gomen, eu combinei de me encontrar com Nitori. Talvez outro dia.

O sangue do garoto de olhos verdes gelou, e ele imediatamente roubou um olhar de seu amigo. Haruka estava mais indecifrável que a letra do professor de história.

-Acabei de lembrar, acabou o peixe lá em casa, vou aproveitar e ir agora comprar. Tchau.- Haru disse e simplesmente saiu andando.

Makoto não teve tempo de reagir.

-Tchs... O que tem errado com ele?...- Rin murmurou para si- bem, então já vou indo. Tchau.

Os quatro restantes se entreolharam.

-Se alguém pode dizer o que aconteceu, dê um passo à frente. - Nagisa disse.

Ninguém se mexeu.

o.O.o

-Vamos lá, Haru-chan, vai ser divertido. Todos vamos estar lá, eu, Gou, Nagisa, Rei, Rin...

-E o Nitori também, e eu não sou obrigado a ver a pessoa que eu gosto com outra. Dispenso, você pode ir ao festival de inverno se quiser.

-Ah... Haru, não faz bem nenhum ficar em casa sozinho, além disso...- Makoto sorriu malevolamente (no nível Makoto de ser)- vai ter o Super Salmão Frito Com Tudo Que Tem Direito, vencedor do premio da cidade como o melhor prato dos festivais dos últimos 5 anos.

O olho esquerdo do garoto na banheira ameaçou uma contração. Vitória para o de olhos verdes.

Com um suspiro de derrota, ele saiu da banheira... Com calça de natação.

-Está bem, vamos nesse festival. – ele pegou uma toalha e começou a se secar- você sabe que foi um golpe baixo falar do Super Salmão Frito Com Tudo Que Tem Direito.

Makoto riu suavemente.

-Era minha carta na manga.

o.O.o

Barulho de multidão, cheiro de comida, crianças correndo, adultos caminhando, adolescentes conversando, aquele era como qualquer outro festival que os meninos, e menina tinham participado.

Nagisa e Rei estavam entretidos com um jogo de pescaria, e Gou ocupada experimentando máscaras festivas, enquanto Haru e Makoto mastigavam seus Super Salmão Frito Com Tudo Que Tem Direito.

-Está mesmo bom! – Makoto exclamou, mastigando com vontade.

-Aceitável. – foi a resposta do outro.

Tudo estava ótimo na opinião de Makoto. Eles tinham ido e estavam se divertindo, mas especialmente tinha conseguido tirar Haru de seu esconderijo e o feito esquecer um pouco o coração quebrado que provavelmente carregava.

O cenário utópico de Makoto se despedaçou em questão de segundos.

Eles os ouviram antes de efetivamente os vê-los.

-Hei, Rin! Ali estão seus amigos! – veio a voz de Nitori.

Como num só, os dois amigos voltaram-se para os garotos em questão e foram recebidos pelo olhar alegre do garoto de cabelos brancos e pelo olhar confuso do garoto de cabelos rosa.

-Makoto-kun, Haruka-kun, oyasumi – veio o cumprimento educado de um.

-Oyasumi - respondeu Makoto, sorrindo gentilmente.

E em seguida...

O silencio dos outros dois.

A confusão de Rin estava ainda mais evidente agora, com as sobrancelhas quase se tocando, e Haru para a surpresa de seu amigo não estava com o uma expressão sem expressão (ou Haru-expressão, segundo Makoto), mas mostrava certa ... Irritação?

-Meu Super Salmão Frito Com Tudo Que Tem Direito acabou, vou ir comprar mais. – o Haru disse e se virou para ir embora.

-Oi, o que tem de errado com você?! Está assim desde o dia do treino. – Rin perguntou, não, exigiu.

-Não tem nada de errado, e mesmo que tivesse não seria da sua conta. – Haru rebateu.

Aquilo pareceu deixar todos paralisados por alguns segundos, até mesmo aquele quem tinha falado, e cada um reagiu de uma forma diferente.

Mas Makoto teve apenas interesse em ver o que Rin faria... E não se desapontou.

-Ok! Chega!- ele exclamou, agarrando o braço de Haru e arrastando-o para longe da multidão- você vai me dizer o que está errado nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça!

E os dois vultos desapareceram nas sombras.

Nitori olhou para Makoto com um olhar desesperado, procurando por respostas. Mas Makoto apenas sorriu desculpando-se levantando o que tinha nas mãos.

- Super Salmão Frito Com Tudo Que Tem Direito?

o.O.o

Rin o arrastou para longe do festival, ou seja, longe de pessoas, que poderiam torna-se potenciais testemunhas... Não que fosse acontecer um tipo de crime... Ou assim Haru esperava.

Escondidos pelas sombras das arvores onde o luar não brilhava, estavam totalmente sozinhos.

Haru tentou dizer a si mesmo que aquilo significava menos que nada.

-O que há com você!- Rin exclamou, em seu tom usual, - está agindo estranho há dias. O que está acontecendo?

Haru tentou não ver nada em sua preocupação.

-Não há nada de errado comigo, estou tão bem e tão mal quanto sempre estive e sempre estarei - ele replicou em tom nivelado.

Haru tentou controlar seu coração quando Rin o cercou em uma árvore.

-Isso é mentira. - Rin sussurrou, uma mudança drástica em sua expressão, parecendo agora estar implorando. Matsuoka Rin nunca implora. - Por favor, não minta para mim.

Haru tentou não criar esperanças.

Olhos azuis perderam sua frieza e indiferença, e se encheram de dor, e talvez algo mais...

-Não é uma mentira, - ele replicou tão suavemente quanto o outro- é só que eu não tinha percebido até recentemente que era verdade.

Rin não entendeu. Mas mesmo continuou no mesmo tom de voz.

-Ao que você está se referindo, Haruka?

Haru tentou mentir para si mesmo que sua respiração não vacilou em seu nome, pronunciado como se fosse a palavra mais bonita e mais importante do mundo.

Com isso, azuis encontraram vermelhos, e apenas as emoções derramando-se como água teriam sido capazes de transmitir a mensagem.

-Eu te amo, mas você já tem alguém.

O tempo deixou de existir, assim como o espaço, a própria existência da matéria simplesmente desapareceu.

-Haru, eu...

Haru tentou não se importar com os cacos que eram seu coração.

-... também te amo.

Quatro palavras. Quatro palavras foram necessárias para trazer a vida de volta para seu corpo. Quatro palavras foram necessárias para elevá-lo de miserável para imperador do mar. Quatro palavras foram necessárias para curar seu coração.

-Eu não sei por que você pensou que eu já tinha alguém. Mas eu sempre estive apaixonado por você, desde a primeira vez que nadamos juntos. Você me mostrou algo belo, mas mais importante você me fez sentir algo magnífico: amor. Eu amo você Nanase Haruka, e se você sente o mesmo, seja meu, e eu serei seu.

Haru tentou impedir que seu coração explodisse de felicidade.

-Sim...- Haru sussurrou, dando um pequeno sorriso que transmitia suas emoções - eu vou ser seu namorado, Rin.

Um sorriso malévolo de tubarão se abriu.

E estranhamente se aproximou.

Haru tentou continuar respirando sem hiperventilar.

Eles fecharam os olhos...

E seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, carregados de amor e felicidade.

Haru não tentou se conter naquele beijo.

FIM

(até o próximo verão)

-Hei, Haru. Por que você pensou que eu gostava do Nitori?

Os dois garotos estavam sentados lado a lado de mãos dadas, mesmo que o garoto de olhos vermelhos tivesse um suspeito tom mais avermelhado em sua face, ambos pareciam extremamente contentes.

Silêncio

-Sério, Haruka!

-Eu ouvi ele se declarando para você numa noite, e você por algum motivo o aceitou. – Haru disse, um pouco envergonhado, até que um pensamento veio a sua mente - é melhor que eu não esteja me envolvendo num triangulo amoro, Rin, ou haverá consequências a se pagar.

Rin ficou levemente assustado com o tom assassino do outro, mas antes que decidisse se afastar do outro, o que Haru disse antes finalmente lhe fez sentido.

-Você nos viu conversando naquela noite? – Rin disse surpreso, até que não pôde mais se conter e caiu na gargalhada.

-O que tem de engraçado?

- Não era de verdade! – Ele exclamou, rindo, secando algumas lágrimas que escaparam, (Haruka: "eu quero nadar nos olhos dele...") - Eu o estava ajudando a ensaiar umas falas para a apresentação de teatro dele. Aparentemente o clube está com poucas meninas, então ele terá que atuar no papel principal feminino.

Eles se olharam por alguns instantes. O garoto de olhos vermelhos com um suave sorriso nos lábios, e o de olhos azuis, aparentemente, neutro, mas alegria era visível em sua expressão.

Juntos, eles viraram para frente bem a tempo de ver os fogos de artifício explodindo no céu noturno, colorindo a noite com as cores da primavera.

-Tadinho do Nitori. - Haru disse do nada.

-É... Tive o mesmo pensamento. - Rin concordou.

Suas mãos se apertaram com mais força.


End file.
